Wiki Rules
Before starting to edit on the wiki, please read all of this first or else the admins will feel free to remove your edits again. Editing in General : Everyone is free to help out. However, there are some rules to be followed: :* Do not vandalize current articles. :* Continued vandalism will result in a block. :* No offensive articles or images with sexual, vulgar language, or racist remarks. :* Do not make pointless articles. If you see one, put it in the "Suggested for Deletion" category. :* Please respect neutrality. :* No advertising. :* At all times, please abide by the Wikia Privacy Policy. :* Support your article with official sources. :* Deleting or changing the coding is not allowed. Do not try to take over the wiki by designing your own pages, the admins are highly active and will remove your edits. : Blog Posts & Comments Blog Posts : Blog posts should be used to discuss Nirvana related content only. Do not write pointless articles about your life or other fandoms, nor do ask questions that can be posted on an administrator's message wall. Advertising other websites or wikis is only allowed if they are Nirvana related, however, they must be useful for the wiki and cannot be simple art sharing sites or fan blogs. Any blog posts that do not appear to be useful to the wiki will be deleted again. Please remember that all of you have a user page. Use those for content which needs no discussion instead. If you have a theory or a Nirvana related question to discuss, feel free to make a blog entry. Comments * We would appreciate if heavy spoilers posted in the comment sections of our articles would be posted following a template, even if the content has been revealed for a while. Remember that some fans do not want to get spoiled entirely at their first look on an article! If you must talk about events happening in an anime episode or manga chapter, do it on the related pages, not on character pages! * Before replying to someone else's comment, look at the date of the comment, especially if you plan on answering questions. In many cases people asked questions months or even years ago, when not everything was revealed yet, and answering these questions now is pointless, as they are a) probably not longer here to see the answer and b) able to read the information on the wiki by now. Answering these old questions is therefore not necessary. Note : If you see any problem with something on the wiki do not hesitate to contact an admin. Please do not badmouth the wiki without even trying to mention a problem, it helps no one. This wiki was created for fun and fandom after all, not for a competition of who knows more. We would also appreciate if the admins do not get insulted nor harassed for any decisions they make. Decisions are made for a reason, if you like it or not. No one is a professional on here, just fans with a hobby. Thank you!